Dependencia
by Zedfer
Summary: 30vicios-Siempre era igual, no importaba si le respondía de mala gana o simplemente le dedicaba un gruñido malhumorado, su herramienta no parecía tomarlo a mal y se limitaba a sonreírle de aquella manera que no lograba comprender... -Zabuza/Haku-


**__**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dependencia**

–No hay duda –pensaba una y otra vez mientras permanecía estático y alejado de la pequeña hoguera que improvisadamente Haku encendió. Se habían visto en la necesidad de refugiarse en una pequeña cueva escondida entre las faldas de una montaña, todo a causa de las fuertes lluvias y los constantes y peligrosos deslaves e inundaciones que andaban provocando por el área–, eres un chico muy extraño.

Un momento después sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del montón de madera y follaje que sirvieron para brindarles calor y, de igual manera, una forma más rápida de secar sus ropas y sus cuerpos que se enfriaban rápidamente.

–Zabuza-san, no deberías estar tan alejado del fuego –llamó el menor con aquella eterna e indescifrable sonrisa, aquello le daba un aire infantil y nada peligroso. El más alto sabía que tal apariencia era un espejismo mortal–, ¿Zabuza?.

–Ya te escuché, Haku.

Siempre era igual, no importaba si le respondía de mala gana o simplemente le dedicaba un gruñido malhumorado, su herramienta no parecía tomarlo a mal y se limitaba a sonreírle de aquella manera que no lograba comprender y, siendo sincero, no era algo en lo que le gustara pensar, mientras más lo hacía más extraño lo encontraba tanto como para lograr interesarlo más de lo que debería. Así pues, dejando de lado cualquier otra cosa en su cabeza, se alejó del rincón en el que se encontraba sentado y avanzó lo suficiente como para sentir el calor de las oscilantes llamas.

–No hay algo que podamos comer pero puedo salir y buscar algo.

–Sigues empapado –habló sin prestar atención a las palabras del más pequeño o al menos eso parecía, pues en vez de dar respuesta o sugerencia a la falta de alimentos sus ojos se mantenían fijos en las pequeñas gotas que caían de las ropas del shinobi.

–No es nada, Zabuza –sonrió tras su gesto de sorpresa. No se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera intentó tomar asiento en el duro piso de la cueva, solo esperaba la orden de salir a buscar algún conejo o ave para poder saciar sus apetitos.

–Serías un estorbo si te enfermas.

–Entiendo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente con los rayos antecediendo los truenos y estos a las vibraciones de las paredes de la cueva; a las afueras una ligera capa de niebla comenzaba a condensarse y el aire se colaba frío a su alrededor. Momochi lo miraba fijamente, esperando más que un simple entiendo. Y tal como suponía, no iba a quedar en simples palabras. Pronto, el más bajo, sacó su calzado dejándolo muy cerca del fuego, luego sin ninguna clase de recato o pudor se dispuso a retirar sus prendas, lentamente, descubriendo su piel nívea a vista del mayor.

Era hermoso, tal vez demasiado hermoso con sus rasgos indefinidos y el aire de inocencia que le daban; su sonrisa, los cabellos azabaches enmarcándole el rostro. Contuvo la respiración por un momento y bajó la mirada con brusquedad, tenía el entrecejo arrugado pues ya comenzaba a divagar una vez más.

Y es que, ser un ninja renegado y perseguido no era muy beneficioso. Tenía que estar en constante movimiento con pocas posibilidades de disfrutar del cuerpo de una mujer, además si le sumaba el hecho de que era Haku con quien había pasado muchos años, y éste lo seguía incondicionalmente, aunque no lo quisiese un vínculo de mutua dependencia los unía. Quizá algo más…

–¿Sucede algo, Zabuza-san? –lo cuestionó con sus prendas en mano y completamente desnudo.

Lo ignoró, no porque pretendiese hacerlo realmente sino, por única razón, de no tener que mirarlo. Era hombre y su cuerpo aún le exigía ciertas cosas como el placer. Si lo miraba implicaría excitarse y eso lo llevaría a perder el control de sus instintos más primarios; sencillamente no podía permitirse desarrollar cierto gusto por su herramienta.

–Iré a buscar algo para comer –palabras frías y secas antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a la salida de la cueva–. Y…Haku, para cuando regrese quiero que te vistas.

Sólo entonces el menor fue conciente de su desnudez y de la posible incomodidad del demonio de la niebla. Y de no saber que no lo miraba hubiese bajado el rostro para que no pudiera notar la sangre acumulada en sus pómulos y la pequeña sonrisa que sus labios habían dibujado.

Tal vez había logrado captar la atención de su amo más allá de una simple herramienta.

**Fin**

_**12 de Julio de 2008.**_

__

Drabble creado para mi tabla simbolica de la comunidad 30vicios, en LJ. (#4. Dependencia).


End file.
